


Sleep Talk

by TheSkyeIsFalling



Series: Random Drabbles [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Sleep talking, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyeIsFalling/pseuds/TheSkyeIsFalling
Summary: Lance discovers that Keith talks in his sleep.





	Sleep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way longer to write then it should have, this is also inspired by the fact that my partner talks in their sleep and I always wake up just as it happens. Its cute but they hate it lol.

Lance was a heavy sleeper.

He was, for the most part, anyway. Keith was the one that usually woke up throughout the night. Yet, Keith was snoring, sound asleep, while Lance stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what woke him up.

It wasn't too cold or too hot, his face mask was still intact. If it had been a sound, Keith would've been awake. Maybe he was thirsty, or he had to use the washroom?

Carefully, he peeled back the covers and softly tiptoed towards the door. Just as he reached the handle to open the door, he heard it. The cause of waking him up.

Keith was talking in his sleep.

He couldn't make out was being said at this distance. Slowly he tiptoed back around to Keith's side of the bed, grabbing his phone off of their desk in the process. Blindly, he grabbed one of their sweaters that had been abandoned on the floor, placing it under him as he sat on the floor.

Unlocking his phone, he opened up the voice recorder and held it up as close as he could to Keith's face without waking him. He didn't have to wait long for Keith to talk again.

"What?" It was said so clearly Lance panicked, thinking he'd woken Keith up. "Fuck yo..r..pinion." He smushed his face deeper into his pillow as he spoke.

"Babe?" His voice coming out more air than sound. 

"Aliens fault."

Lance died, he couldn't breathe or he'd risk laughing. He was so happy he grabbed his phone, he was never gonna let Keith live this down. Keith seemed done after that, so he put his phone back and got back in bed.

By the next morning, he completely forgot about the incident. It wasn't until a week later when he was going through his phone trying to find a photo of Kosmo for Veronica, did he find the recording. "Oh my god."

"What?" She looked up from her own phone to look over her brothers' shoulder. "Did something happen?"

"Yes and no. Ok, so the other day I woke up to Keith talking in his sleep. I forgot I recorded it." He started laughing at the memory.

"Seriously? The same Keith that wakes up every time you roll over, talked in his sleep, and you got it without waking him?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Are you kidding me, this is gold. Play it." Turning up his volume he started the playback. It didn't take them long till they were leaning against each other laughing. "What exactly is he blaming aliens for. Oh my god, send that to me please, Acxa is gonna have a field day with this."

It was only later in the day after Veronica left, that he was listening for the tenth time did he realize he had actually caught Keith saying something else. Right near the end, something was being mumbled that he hadn't noticed the first time.

Curious, he connected his phone to a Bluetooth speak in hopes of getting the volume to be louder so he could make it out. Hitting play, he listened. "Il...ve..." Alive? Still not quite getting it, he turned the volume up as loud as it could go and played it again.

"I love you."

He dropped his phone. Normally this would be fine, he'd think this was cute, and it was. But it was so much more.

They'd only been dating for a couple months at this point, most of it being long distance while Keith was away with the Blade. They didn't even officially live together, though, Keith didn't really live anywhere else when he visited earth, that wasn't the point.

They hadn't said it yet.

After everything that happened with Allura, and Keith had never really dated anyone in the past, they'd wanted to take things slow. This made him happy. Picking up his phone, wanting to listen to it again, he heard Keith coming in the front door.

"Hey, Shiro tried making cookies again and gave us a bunch. These ones actually look ok but I still don't know if I trust them." A translucent green container was in his hand as he walked into the living room, seeing the water look in Lances eyes made him stop and look at him worried. "What's wrong, what happened?" He placed the container on the coffee table and sat next to him, "Are you ok?"

Lance let out a wet laugh, "I'm good...I'm actually really good. Thank you." He pulled Keith into a tight hug.

"Your...welcome?" 

Lance laughed again. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"I...what? Really?" Keith looked at him confused, pulling away from the hug slightly, suddenly his face dropped. "Oh no, did I say something really embarrassing?"

"No, you said something really sweet. I got it on my phone, but you gotta really listen for it." 

He watched Keith pinch his brows as he concentrated on the audio, it was only about three minutes long, most of it being Keith's snoring. He could see his eyes widen when he heard it, the realization that he'd confessed his love in his sleep.

"I love you too." Keith turned to look at Lance, face slowly turning red, his eyes matching Lances with unshed tears. "Your an asshole for saying first in your fucking sleep though." Lance punch him in the arm.

"Yeah, I deserved that." He laughed


End file.
